


Questions

by Bladesilverred



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, I don't know what to tag this, Love, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: A young Pink Diamond asks Yellow about love and again many years later.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Pink Diamond before, but I imagine she was a very curious young gem!

“Yellow?” A small voice asks. 

The golden gem looks down to the source of the disruption. Big eyes stare intensely back at her from underneath curly peach colored hair. Yellow sighs, holding a gloved hand up to flick away one of her many screens. “What is it, Pink?”

The tiny Diamond hesitates. She is but a few thousand years old, young for a gem elite. Without many duties of her own, she spends most of her days with Yellow or Blue Diamond, learning how to be a leader. But today’s lesson was long over, she only stayed for the company. 

“Well?” Yellow says, impatiently, wanting to get back to her reports.

Pink gives the older gem a cryptic look. “I was meaning to ask you...that is, I was wondering...” she begins, stumbling over her words.

“Just spit it out!” the general’s words are harsh, but Pink can still hear an underlying softness in her tone.

“I was wondering what you thought of Blue,” she says finally, keeping her eyes trained on Yellow’s face. She notes the slight darkening of the stern gem’s cheeks and a look she can’t quite understand flashes before a scowl takes over.

“Blue--what? Why would you ask such a question?” Yellow barks, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“It’s just a question!” she protests, mirroring the other’s posture. 

The two Diamonds glare at each other for a few moments before the larger gem looks away. “It’s complicated. You’ll understand one day,” she says simply.

“But Yellow,” Pink begins, but stops at the sound of doors hissing open. 

Two heads turn to a smiling Blue Diamond walking into the room. 

“There you are, Pink,” she says warmly, her voice lilting.

Seizing the opportunity, the young gem rushes to her, grabbing a fistful of her large robe. “Blue, what do you think of Yellow?” 

Blue laughs, a musical sound. She ruffles a tuft of Pink’s unruly hair, and kneels down to her height. “I think she’s a very efficient leader, and a stunning military general. Yellow works very hard to expand our empire, and she’s very successful.”

Pink frowns at her. “No, I mean how do you feel about her?”

The gentle Diamond glances at the gem in question. Yellow was gowlering from her control chair, her eyes trained on the screens in front of her, attempting to look disinterested. But her blushing cheeks and her slightly too straight posture gave her away. 

“Why do you ask, Pink?” Blue says, turning back to the small gem. 

“I want to know,” Pink insists, before grumbling, “You two never tell me anything.” 

“There is nothing to tell!” Yellow exclaims, her eyes shooting daggers.

But Blue laughs again as she goes to her counterpart. She places gentle hands on spiked shoulder pads. “Oh you two,” she says fondly, watching Pink climb into Yellow’s lap. 

“Blue,” Pink whines her eyes begging. 

The diplomat sighs, hearing the stubbornness in her tone. “I feel grateful to stand by her side, and safe knowing that she will always protect me. As she will you,” she adds, causing Pink to grin up at the general. 

Satisfied, the young gem leans back, focusing her attention at one of the holographic screens. “Yellow, show me your first colony again!”

Yellow rolls her eyes, but obliges, the soothing presence at her shoulders quelling her usual impatience. 

Stars form in rose colored eyes as pictures of a faraway world flash on the screens. The previous topic was all but forgotten as Yellow begins to tell one of her tales of glory. 

#### Many millennia later…

“Yellow?” 

The general was standing with her back to the large windows of Pink’s ship, her head nearly obscured by holographic screens. “What is it, Pink?” she asked, an answer Pink has heard thousands of times. 

She pauses, thinking as she stands at the control board of her ship. Her mouth hangs slightly open, her tongue poised.

Yellow misinterprets her hesitation. “You’ll do fine. It’s okay to be nervous, but Blue and I will be there to guide you through it,” she says, gesturing to the tiny speck they are traveling to. Earth.

But for once, the smaller gem doesn’t want to talk about her first colony. Furrowing her brows, she asks, “How do you know what love is?”

The question takes Yellow by surprise. “Love? Why do you ask, Pink?” she says, carefully.

“I just want to know.” There is a sincerity in her tone, the topic clearly something the younger Diamond had been pondering. 

Yellow sighs. “Love is…” she begins, her gaze turning distant, “it’s an emotion. A very powerful emotion.”

“How do you know if you love someone?” Pink asks reverently, “Or that someone loves you back?”

Amber eyes meet hers. “When you love someone, they become part of you. You miss them when they’re gone. You would do anything for them, to make sure they are safe and well. You want to protect them, not because you have to, but because they make you feel things you’ve never experienced alone before. You care deeply about them. From here.” A gloved hand reaches up to touch the bright gemstone on her armor covered chest. “And you know that they would say the same back to you.”

Pink’s eyes widen into saucers, so rare was it to hear such passionate words come from Yellow’s lips. “Is that how you feel about Blue?” Pink finds herself whispering, before she can stop herself. 

“Yes,” Yellow says simply, her gaze falling to the door, where Blue had gone through minutes before. 

At her admission, Pink’s jaw dropped in stunned silence. She had never heard the older Diamond speak about her feelings, much less those clearly deep and personal. It makes her feel warm inside, to be the confidant of such honesty. She glances back to Yellow, whose attention has returned to the many screens in front of her. 

There’s a hiss at the door. Pink knows who it is without needing to turn around, so she watches Yellow’s reaction instead. She notes the softening of the general’s harsh lines, and the slightly more relaxed posture she takes. 

“We’re almost there, Pink. Your very first colony,” Blue says, coming to stand behind her. Pink looks up at the graceful gem, smiling back at her. 

Blue takes a seat at the large chair to the left of her. Just as she opens her mouth to speak, she feels another presence to her right. 

Turning, she watches Yellow reach out a gloved hand to place on Blue’s arm. It’s a simple touch, but then the two older Diamonds eyes connect. Pink swears she could feel the room become slightly warmer. 

Her previous words forgotten, Pink’s mind wanders to a smaller presence behind her. A pointy gem, standing in the middle of Yellow’s Pearl and Blue’s Pearl. She smiles to herself, finally understanding. 

_Love._

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note: I forgot Pink and (Crystal Gem) Pearl weren’t in love until after Pink got Earth, so the last bit is canon divergent. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
